starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джаштин Баттерфляй
Джастин Баттерфляй (англ. Jushtin Butterfly), также известный как Джастин Нерасчетливый (англ. Jushtin the Uncalculated) — бывший принц Мьюни, сын Скайвайнн Баттерфляй и старший брат Солярии Баттерфляй. Был впервые показан в издании «Стар против Сил Зла: Волшебная книга заклинаний». Внешность У Джастина светлая кожа, короткие фиолетовые волосы с кудрявой челкой спереди. На его щеках значки в виде четырехлистного клевера лилового цвета. Джаштин носит пышную шляпу с рубином спереди и разноцветными перьями, также на нем красное пальто с мехом и повязкой на шее с камнем, на нем серые объемные штаны и коричневые ботинки. История Время Джастина как наследника престола Мьюни было довольно коротким, судя по краткости его главы в Магической Книге Заклинаний. Сразу после наследования Королевской Волшебной Палочки от своей матери Скайвинн, Джастин принял образ жизни знаменитости. Его время в качестве наследника престола было в основном связано с посещением клубной сцены Мьюни с его окружением, «''Мальчиком-принцем Крю''», состоящим из самого себя, принца Сасмо из Дока бесконечных мучений, принца Пи-Пе из Горных пещер Мусти, виконта Тинбенз леса маловероятных укусов пауков и грохот мусорного пляжа. Однако Джастину пришлось отказаться от своих притязаний на трон Мьюни, когда Скайвинн забеременела своей младшей дочерью Солярией, потому что Мьюни был матриархальным обществом. Хотя Солярия станет следующей Королевой Мьюни, Джастин служила одним из ее дипломатов, чтобы объединить семью Баттерфляй с семьями Пони-Головых и Люциторов против монстров в войне. Позже он женился на герцогине Реклюзе из династии Спайдербайт. В «Замке Призрака Баттерфляй» Джастин изображен на гобелене в комнате для гобеленов Замка Баттерфляй. В «Таверне в конце Мультивселенной» он появляется как глухой призрак в глазах Глоссарика. В «Cleaved» он снова появляется как призрак в измерении Магии, когда Стар, Мун и Эклипса уничтожают магию. Способности right|Палочка Джаштина *'Королевская волшебная палочка': Будучи первым сыном королевы Скайвайн и наследником трона Мьюни, Джастин некоторое время владел Королевской волшебной палочкой. Его палочка была в виде трости с наконечником в форме морды крокодила. Тем не менее, он использовал палочку только для очень простых заклинаний, таких как предоставление крыльев человеку или объекту и создание удобных мест для колесниц. **В отличие от волшебных палочек королев Мьюни, палочка Джастина обладала некоторыми особенностями, известно, что голова аллигатора могла кусать других людей. *'Знания математики': судя по информации из Книги заклинаний, Джастин имел больший познания в математике. Он считал, что математика нужна для увеличения эффективности заклинаний. Заклинания thumb|200px|Заклинание Джаштина У Джастина не много известных заклинаний, одно из них — создание повозки и летающих лошадей: Появления Четвёртый сезон *Ghost of Butterfly Castle (изображение) *The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse *Cleaved Галерея Ghost of Butterfly Castle S4E15 Moon finds hallway of queen tapestries.png S4E15 Crescenta, Jushtin, and Estrella's tapestries.png S4E15 Blue eyes at the end of the corridor.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'you're just a crow'.png S4E15 Moon steps on something on the floor.png S4E15 Ghost of Butterfly Castle approaches Moon.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry removes her ghost disguise.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry bowing her head.png S4E15 Mina 'protecting Butterfly Castle!'.png S4E15 Mina reverting to her normal form.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry returns to normal.png S4E15 Moon 'I left the blasting behind'.png S4E15 Mina Butterfly 'an octopus with no legs!'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'I'll show you something'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry leaps past Moon Butterfly.png 76.png Джас.png Джаст.png дж.png 890и.png 53.png Факты *Джастин назван в честь писателя и автора раскадровок мультсериала «Стар против Сил Зла» Джастина Ли . *Он стал первым известным мужчиной, который владел Королевской волшебной палочкой *Имя Джастин — это вариация имени Джастин, представляющая собой англоязычную форму латинского имени «Юстинус», производного от «Юстус», что означает «справедливый» или «праведный». *Характеристики Джастина в издании «Стар против Сил Зла: Волшебная книга заклинаний»: **Сила: 10 **Математика: 20+ **Мудрость: 4 **Ловкость: 3 **Харизма: 4 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Королевы Категория:Жители Мьюни Категория:Мьюнианцы